massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Viktor Astrahova
Viktor Astrahova is a 2nd Lieutenant in the Systems Alliance, as well as a Marine aboard the SSV Wake Island. Before his service in the Systems Alliance, he was a soldier with the Russian Federal Union (RFU) until the Reaper Incursion where he attempted to save President Zolnerowich before his death by a Reaper laser. After his service with the Union Federal Forces (UFF), he became an Alliance Marine and maintained his rank as 2nd Lieutenant and trained heavily. He specializes in sniper weapons and has a dark sense of humor when it comes to weapons, which he is quite knowledgable in. Profile Viktor Astrahova was born on November 7th, 2159 on Earth. As a young child, he grew up learning three languages in school, Russian, American, and Arabic. During his teen years, his mother and father were killed by rebels of Azerbaijan, who were against the idea of a Central Government under Russia. He spent the rest of his teen life with his uncle, who he called "Pap". The Azerbaijan Civil War; 2183 Viktor doesn't talk much about his time in the Russian Army, only mentioning that his only peaceful nights sleep during that war was in a "blown up hotel, where he had pushed a dead body off a bed and slept like a rock" though, he continues to say that he hadn't gotten much sleep before that, having been awake for two days before that. He also never mentions what city he was in during it, though it is assumed he was never anyway near the capital as he only mentions seeing sand and skyscrapers. Reaper Incursion of 2186 During the Reaper Incursion, Viktor was with the Alliance stationed in Downtown Moscow. As the Reapers attacked he spoke that he stayed deep in a church with a unit of 23 men and only a enough ammo for one man. He also mentions softly about a young recruit he only knew as "Brosh-sky" not truly knowing his real name and how he continued to forget it. He never mentions what happened to his unit only that when the Alliance finally arrived he was the only one pulled from the rubble of Moscow and underwent years of psychitric sessions. Second Galactic War; 2191 --- Appearance --- Personality --- Abilities Viktor is a highly-skilled soldier, using various forms of ammo and using multiple weapons. He also uses numerous skills, such as: *'Damage Adrenaline Rush: Rank 4' - Increase damage by 25%. Increase Time Dilation by 15% *'Shredder Concussive Shot: Rank 6' - Increase damage to organics by 100% over 10 seconds. Increase force by 50%. *'Max Frag Grenade: Rank 2' - Increase grenade capacity by 1. *'Martial Artist: Rank 5' - Increase melee damage by 75% for 30 seconds after an enemy is killed by a heavy melee. *'Influence and Mastery: Rank 2' - Increase weapon damage bonus by 5%. Increase reputation bonus by 4%. Ammo Skills *'Cryo Ammo Freeze Duration: Rank 3 '-''' Increase freeze duration by 40%. *Disrupter Ammo Stunning: Rank 2' - Improve the odds of stunning a target by 15%. *'Incendiary Ammo Explosive: Rank 6' - Ignites enemies with an intermittent explosion that covers 2.50 meters for 105.00 damage Weapons *An M-98 Widow with an Extended Barrel and Piercing Mod. *An M-5 Phalanx with a Stunner Mod. Trivia *'Victor''' is a masculine given name that has been used for centuries in numerous cultures and parts of the world. Of Latin origin, victor means "(one who) conquers" and may also be spelled Viktor, Vítor or Víctor. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Soldiers Category:Articles by UndeadHero